


Smile for Me

by assholekenma



Series: Baka and Tsundere [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 16 yr olds, Kissing, M/M, killugon time, smilesss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholekenma/pseuds/assholekenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic in which Killua confesses his feelings for the other,and sees gons smile again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AKA WHEN THEY SEE EACHOTHER AGAIN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for Me

　　　 "Killua~"

Killua loved that voice,smiling he couldnt resist the others voice

 

"Killua."

 

He wanted the other very much as his own. So no one could have him,but how would he get the other.

 

"KILLUA ZOLDYCK ARE YOU FUCKING LISTINING TO ME?!"

"WHAT"

 

Gon looked at him with the glare. The glare that sent a shiver though Killuas spine.

"Nothing. You arent listining to me thats all~"

Killua sighed and took a deep breath and decided it was time he should tell the other.

 

"Gon...."

"Yes Killua?"

"Were 16 right....and havent seen eachother in forever...."

 

"Yes Killua. Yes"

 

"I just want to tell you that......I love you more then anything and thank you for everything!!"

 

 

 

————————————°^°———————°^°———————————————

 

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　When Gon heard that he couldnt stop blushing and began to smile. The smile Killua loved to see. Before Gon,himself, kne it he was kissing the other. He expected the other to push him away but...saw the other kissing back.

 

"Ahhh! Gomen!"

"No its fine"

Killua smiled for the first time in forever ((FROZEN PUN DIDNT EXPECT THAT DID YOU?!))

 

Gon smiled again blushing then began to hug the other,arms around the others neck.

"Killua."

 

"Hm?"

"Promise me from now we'll stay together"

 

"Promise ,and by the way..."

"?"

"Kiss me again!~"


End file.
